EXTREMALLY UNIQUE
by Chrisolyte no Kitsune
Summary: OK, go grab your notebook and prepare your camera because we're going to an unique life of our favorite pairing. Just.. let's go! SasuNaru MPREG


Bottom of Form

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Contains of Yaoi, MPREG, bad grammar and OC

Pairing : SasuNaru

EKSTREMALLY UNIQUE 

Morning at the residence of Uchiha-Uzumaki is not a commonly encountered in the another family. A loud cry, rough calls, jeers, and faying kunai is not unusual for this family to start the day. The head of the family will go through breakfast with ice bag in his hand to compress his swollen cheek. The 'housewife' of this family will cook fried egg with tomato slices were the only food he could make other than ramen, muttering incoherently word about pervert, bastard, pervert, and Teme. All could get worse when the kids come and hug his 'mother', throwing a look to kill his father who stared back with more scary look. If it were so, the child will cry out loud and made his 'mother' landed big punch a la Tsunade to his poor husband again.

--

"You, look over there!"

"Yes, sir!"  
"Captain, we saw him under Sandaime's statue nose!"  
"Good, quick!Catch him"  
"Haik!"

Like good parents who noticed their child's education. SasuNaru, this young couple, would want their son to attend school well. Although for bring him to the academy, must involve a big troops of Anbu to catch the little evil with Uchiha genius and super chakra Kyubi. No..no.. Don't blame Mendel's law which states the nature of children is a combination nature of her parents who in this case ... sort of trouble.

--

"Okay kids, today we will throw Kunai practice in the backyard."

"Yes, Iruka sensei .."

For Iruka, worked as a sensei at the academy is a big thing. Provide an important basis for potential shinobi is a proud thing. But his heavenly life soon turned into hell where the cute psyco genius boy, the son of his favorite former studet entered jis class. Just passed the door of the classroom, the young Uchiha had made a commotion by making half the class-dominated by girls and some gay-seed boy successfully passed. But that's not why Iruka hates his job. But the sequence of events after it is able to make a noble sensei desire to hold the intellectual life of the shinobi destroyed. Beginning with laying the remaining chewing gum to the hair some girls who pass out, make the other kids who were still conscious could not move slightly with his father famous death glare. Not just it, he's also forced to cut an unconscious boy rob-which later known as a potential heir to the Hyuga family-until his smooth white thighs exposed. For that last part, Iruka must be ready to face the anger for his father and grandfather

_"Iruka-san, please explain how this could happen to my grandson!"__  
__"Iruka sensei, I entrusted my son to you because I am sure, you are a professional sensei. But how on earth this embarrassing thing happen to my son!"__  
__"Explain, before I had to try a new style Hyuga punch to you."_

_  
_Gulp

It was.. Iruka almost died just thinking it.

--

"Sensei, let me accompanied Kyouru-kun stood in front of the class."

"No, I'm it!"

"I'm also willing, Sensei!"

"We are too!"

As a sensei which will be seen to deviate from the student's behavior must be the appropriate punishment to discourage students. But for this one although his's a profesional sensei he can't be able to give the punishment to this special syudent if almost all of his students scrambling to replace the 'naughty' little boy. Not to mention an innocent face of the Uchiha boy who could mollify even Madara, the caliber criminals. Ah, to be a sensei even more severe than the SSS level mission.

Other parent, another child. After making sure his son was in college with survivors, the 'mother' went straight to the Hokage's office to carry out his duties as an assistant of Godaime. As a hokage to be, he should practice to doing the documents and reports of missions, but he realize he just being used by Tsunade for her personal pleasure. Naruto was supposed to be Hokage today. But what may say, the heavy mission as a 'mother' fall to his first. So no doubt, about that moment Sasuke Uchiha lives truly in the hell. Thanks to kammi-sama have made food called ramen, so that the lives of the last Uchiha heir still managed to be rescued. But that's not the case now.

"Arrgghh!! Watch out you old lady! How dare you! Look, I'll tell the elders you hide your debt-debt charges in the Hokage desk drawer!"

So after heard that super loud scream Uzumaki, the elders immediately negotiate to check the hokage desk drawers. And Tsunade.. She's successfully destroyed all of pachinko in front her, doesn't care that her actions will add more bill to his debts.

"DIE, YOU STUPID BRATT!!"

--

While we leave our sweet future Hokage. Let's continue to see how her husband spent the day. Sasuke Uchiha, a former missing-nin, traitor of the village, prickly issues, and the husband of the great hero Uzumaki Naruto chose to spend his morning in the back of the Uchiha mansion. Not choosing, but it was forced because there was nothing he could do. The simple word, Sasuke Uchiha was an unemployed. Yes, jobless. After he decided to return to Konoha for marrying his beautiful kitsune, the elders who felt betrayed home arrest him for no time.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you know what the consequences for what you did?"  
"Hn."  
"Don't think we will only give you one year or two years home arrest, and then release you and give you Anbu Captain position. Ck.. keep dreaming, Uchiha!"  
"H-.. Hn."

So, this's the new Sasuke Uchiha. An unemployed ninja who every morning was always spent time with his snakes in the backyard mansion. At least he can sell the best snake poisons with high price to helps increase family income. Although, nothing compared to his family legacy that was still abundant, despite being repeatedly sabotaged by Itachi in his entairy lifetime. Ah, he is now grateful his aniki had killed all the Uchiha. If not, who knows what he would do to cover the his condition now from the other Uchiha.

--

Day goes on. The warm morning had turned into sweaty day. The activity in Uchiha-Uzumaki family continued with lunch at Ichiraku. Sasuke as a good husband he was, would pick his 'wife' who is still struggling with a variety of mission report and then pick up their beloved son at the academy. The arrival of this pair like a beautiful gift rom God to Iruka who had tried desperately not to kill himself since the morning.

"Thank you Iruka sensei, you have taught Kyou today."  
"Err .. yes. That was my duty, Naruto."  
"See you tomorrow, Iruka sensei!"  
'Ugh! " Iruka seemed to faint remember tomorrow he must see that devil Uchiha boy again.

This small unique family left the academy and marched toward Ichiraku Ramen hand in hand. Of course with heated debate between the father and son over who should hold Naruto's hand.

"I'm the one who must hold Kaasan's hand!"  
"No! You didn't"  
"No! I'm his son after all!"  
"I'm his husband!"  
"I.. stop, you two! I have two fucking hands! Just stop fight already!

"We cann't!!"

The Uchihas law number two. Uchihas never share.

Afternoon was spent with little stalls mingle at Ichiraku. The atmosphere will be more interesting if the former member of the other seven teams took part in it. Kakashi be a good former sensei he was, feel responsible for maintaining his student unique family happiness. So, with no doubt he give them some pervert trick in the bed which responded with an evil smirk Sasuke and Naruto's burning face. Not to mention the fangirl screams Sakura and the abnormal comments from Sai.

"You can borrow my Icha Icha Yaoi Ver if you want, Sasuke. You'll find a lot of positions and styles that you can try. I bet you two wiil never got bored. Khukhukhu .."  
"Hn."  
"Kyaah! Am I allowed to take some pictures?"  
"Shut up you all!"  
"But Naruto-kun, maybe one of Kakashi sensei's tips were able to help enlarge 'your size' a little."

SILENT  
"... Sai."  
"Yes, Naruto-kun?"  
BUAGH!

BRAAK!

"AUWW!!"

Well, what a beautiful afternoon.

--

All of that unique events have nothing compared to what will happen in the evening. Naruto who had just returned from the Hokage's office, must hear all his son's complaints about Sasuke's violence against children to him. Of course, not everything said is true, although most of it yes.

"Why did you do that to Kyou, Teme? He still a kid after all! He was only six years old."  
"He's not kid but the little devil, just tied him upside down for three hours is not excessive, isn't it?"  
"You!"

Kunai figth began. Broken walls, broken roof, broken glass, no longer disputed. Outside, the neighbors who are familiar with all the excitement, just keep silent and continue their activities. Moreover, if those weapon slip and hit their house, they just lived it down to ask for compensation to the next day. Of course with the elevated prices. Oh, how they know how to use the wealth of their neighbors.

--

Dinner in Uchiha-Uzumaki household passed more calmly. Sasuke struggled to hold his chopsticks with his left hand, because his other hand had bandaged due to the routine 'exercise' that given by his belove 'wife'. Feeling guilty, Naruto offered to feed his husband.

".. Ng.. Teme, give me your food. I will feed you."  
"Hn."  
"Kaasan! I cann't eat with my hand. It's hurt.."  
By KAMMI name! this is the reason why Sasuke would rather be gay than to marry a woman and having children. Although ultimately they conceded too. Gezz ... a lot of thank to that damn Kyuubi.  
Late at night. After making sure his son slept soundly, Naruto rushed into the room followed by Sasuke. Like the previous night, Naruto prepared to perform its obligations as soon indulging his husband who he loved it so. Ten years of fostering households with Sasuke, he already knew that there was no point in refusing his husband's request. As hard as any refuse, eventually happen anyway. Damn, it must because the Uchiha handsome face and sexy eyes. So since seven years ago, Naruto himself will prepare a hot night with Sasuke. Especially after he broke his hand earlier. He is increasingly obliged to satisfy Sasuke tonight.

"Sasuke .."  
"Naruto .."

And the hot night full of the struggle began. Sasuke on top, Naruto bottom. Mingle making love. Punctuated by cries of delicious scream, seductive sigh and moan. Intention toward both climax. But what virtually. Only half the game, the door wide open. There, standing a boy with very innocent face, rubbing his eyes that still closed.

"Kaasan, Kyou want to sleep together .. I have a bad.. bad dream."

"...."  
"I'll kill you little devil!"  
"Teme!"

Oh, what a wonderful life.

.

.

"Baachan, am I sick?"  
"Err .."  
"Tsunade sama, what happened to Naruto? He's okay, right?"  
"Err .. well, Naruto is nothing to your health. It's just .."  
"What?"  
"You're pregnant again, Naruto."

"..."  
"Uchiha Sasuke! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Owari

See? What a amazing family they are.. If you agree, please review. 


End file.
